


Welcome to the Family

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga picks up Iwaizumi for their date and is introduced to the antics of Seijou's third years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

The courtyard of Seijou was empty and all but quiet, save for the soft crunch of Suga’s footsteps as he walked across the freshly fallen snow. It was getting colder, he noticed, as he watched his breath come out in little puffs before dissipating into the winter air. Tugging his scarf upwards, the male headed towards the direction of the gymnasium.

This was his first time visiting the school on his own, having only previously gone with Karasuno for their first practice match against Seijou. Little did he know at the time, he’d be returning a couple months later for a very different reason.

He and Iwaizumi had begun dating about a month ago. Their relationship had started out in somewhat of an odd manner, with Kageyama wanting Oikawa’s advice on setting. Not wanting to directly contact his former team captain, he had figured the best way to gain any information was through said captain’s best friend. As such, Kageyama had given Iwaizumi’s number to Suga and asked him to gain some intel for him. Why the first year couldn’t do it himself, Suga wasn’t sure; but what had first started as a rather awkward text messaging conversation soon turned into something much more. Surprisingly, it had been Iwaizumi to initiate the more romantic aspect of the relationship, casually – and rather shyly – asking Suga out after meeting up for a study session at their local Lotteria. Suga had been slightly taken aback, not expecting the question at all amidst their math homework, but had rather happily agreed nonetheless.

And that was what led him here today, braving the elements to meet up with Seijou’s ace. Karasuno was taking a break from practice today, and instead of heading straight back to the warm abode he called home, he had asked if Iwaizumi had wanted to do anything after his team’s practice. Iwaizumi replied instantly, suggesting that they go out to the tofu house near the station for some sundubu. Suga’s stomach could hardly wait.

The doors of Seijou’s gymnasium were now in sight, and despite the closed metal doors, Suga began to hear the squeaking of shoes against the gym floor as he drew nearer. He stomped his feet to clear the slush off his shoes and opened the doors, only to be greeted by the most impressive of sights.

The team was doing a set of 3-on-3 drills, rotating positions every time the ball crossed the net. As expected of one of the top teams in the prefecture, the boys were able to swiftly ease into each role as practice went on. What left Suga the most awestruck of all, however, was the sheer amount of power that went into Iwaizumi’s spikes as soon as he assumed the position of wing spiker – a role he was seemingly born to play. From the strength exerted in his legs as he leapt up from the ground, to the flex of his muscles as he spiked the ball to the other side of the court, Iwaizumi demonstrated how worthy he truly was to hold title of Seijou’s ace.

And while Suga had obviously observed Iwaizumi’s plays previously, it had always been when Karasuno were playing against them, the very targets of those spikes. Viewing Iwaizumi’s capabilities from a spectator’s perspective, however, was something completely different in itself, and it sent Suga’s heart racing.

Coach Irihata blew the whistle a few minutes later, calling for a 10 minute break. Suga thought it’d be a good time to go find his boyfriend, but it seemed that Suga himself had been found first.

“Well, well, well,” came a voice from behind Suga. The latter turned around to see Oikawa, tall and smug in all his glory, a sneer evident on his face as he walked towards him. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked Suga up and down before asking, “And just who do we have here, hmm? None other than Karasuno’s Mr.Refreshing, I see.” He then began inching towards Suga once more.

“Uh,” Suga frowned, backing away slowly as the brunette closed in further on his personal space. “Hi?”

“And what exactly brings you here? Doing a little intel for— _GAH!!!_ ” Oikawa shrieked as he was forcefully shoved aside, pouting as he looked up at his assailant. “What was that for, Iwa-chan?!”

“You’re getting too close.” Iwaizumi grunted as he turned towards Suga with a grimace. “Sorry about that. Just ignore him, he’s an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“It’s okay really,” Suga chuckled, waving him off, “I wasn’t really expecting a warm welcome anyway.”

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi repeated, shooting another glare at Oikawa. “When did you get here?”

“Um, just about five minutes ago. I managed to catch the last bit of your practice – you did really good!”

“Really?” grinned Iwaizumi, cheeks slightly dusted with pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks. See, we’ve been developing this new strategy recently…”

“Oh, what’s this?” came Oikawa’s taunting voice once more as he shakily stood back up, nursing his arm. “Are you _blushing_ , Iwa-chan? You’ve been smiling like an idiot whenever you’ve been checking your phone recently… were you messaging Mr.Refreshing the whole time? Are you guys a _thing?_ ”

“Shut—“

“Actually,” interjected another voice. They all turned to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa walking towards them, looks of pure amusement on their faces. “Iwaizumi _has_ been checking his phone a lot more often, huh Mattsun?”

“Yeah, yeah!” agreed Matsukawa. “Normally he keeps his phone locked away in the change room during practice but now he brings it with him. I’ve noticed he checks it _at least_ once during the break and right when practice ends.”

"Ah, does he really?" asked Suga as he peered into Iwaizumi's face. "Do you?"

"That's, uh..." Iwaizumi stuttered, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“He does, he does! See, Iwa-chan? I’m not the only one that noticed!” Oikawa cheered, a taunting grin spreading across his face. The brunette gave one more teasing look at at his best friend before turning back to Suga. “And I do apologize for what happened before, Mr.Refreshing! I never thought that it would be _you_ , of all people,  to visit our dear Iwa-chan – oh, and I don’t mean that in a bad way.” He shook his head, patting Suga on the shoulder.  “And I’m not doubting your relationship or anything, but _do_ take care of – OUCH, OKAY I’M SORRY PLEASE STOP.” he cried out, hunched over and reeling in pain as a rather flushed Iwaizumi elbowed him in the side.

The other third years snickered at the display before them, only stopping when Oikawa threatened them with laps around the school.

“Again, I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Don’t mind what he said. He’s got a shitty personality half the time but you’ll learn to ignore it eventually.”

“Really, don’t worry about it.” Suga smiled, shaking his head. “I kinda figured he’s an interesting character by watching you guys on the court.”

“Glad to know that you’ve been watching us so intensely.”

“Well, yeah.” Suga sniggered. “Gotta keep an eye on the enemy, after all!”

“Haha. You’ve got a point.”

Irihata blew the whistle once more, signalling for them to get back to practice As the members filed back onto the court, Suga stepped aside to observe them once more.

 

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Suga found himself at the school gates as he waited for Iwaizumi and the rest of the team to finish changing in the locker room. The skies had darkened significantly compared to when he first arrived at the school, and Suga’s stomach was beginning to cry out for help. Picturing the piping hot stew that awaited him within an hour’s time, he wished Iwaizumi would hurry up.

He heard his name being called out moments later, and he turned to find Seijou heading his way, Iwaizumi jogging ahead of them.

“Sorry for the wait!” the taller male panted as he arrived next to Suga. “I tried to get here as fast as I could but they were all taking their sweet ass time until I could finally lock up.”

“It’s fine,” shrugged Suga. He did wait a bit, but it really didn’t matter now. “So are we heading off now or did you wanna hang with them for a bit longer?”

“Nah, I don’t wanna keep you waiting any longer.” Iwaizumi frowned as he observed the redness Suga’s nose and cheeks. He then turned back towards his team mates, “Hey, we’re gonna go on ahead.”

“Oh, no problem. Have fun you two!” Hanamaki grinned, waving at them.

“Yeah, have fun. We should hang out sometime, Sugawara. So we can really get to know who won over our Ace’s heart, huh Oikawa?” asked Matsukawa as he turned to their captain.

 “Hmph,” Oikawa responded, turning his nose up at the two, examining them for a moment and then sighing, “I guess so. Take care of Iwa-chan, okay Mr.Refreshing? This is probably his first relationship and he is _quite_ inexperienced – “

“Okay, that’s enough Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi growled, cutting the male off and ushering Suga forward. “Let’s go, Sugawara. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

"It was nice change getting to know you guys off court." Suga smiled as he waved at them, "I'll get your numbers from Iwaizumi so let me know when you guys wanna hang out!"

The two boys bade farewell once more before heading off on their own.

“They’re good guys.” Suga said as soon as the others were out of sight. “High school must’ve been a fun experience for you.”

“You think?” Iwaizumi asked, quirking his head to the side a bit before chuckling, “Yeah, I guess it was. Hopefully we can all hang out after graduation, too.”

“I’m sure you will. These types of friendships last a long time, y’know? And you’ve been friends with Oikawa for how long?.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Iwaizumi nodded, looking off into the distance. “Well, no sense in worrying about that now. We’ve got one more tournament before high school ends. Anyway, you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Alright then,” Iwaizumi grinned, casting a quick glance around them before reaching for Suga’s hand. “You’re okay with this, right? No one’s around.”

“Yeah,” Suga giggled, lacing their fingers together and gently swinging their hands back and forth. “This is nice, actually; the whole dating thing.”

“Hm, you think?”

“Yup.”

“Then I guess you should just stick with me,” Iwaizumi suggested as he tugged on Suga’s hand and pulled him closer. “It’ll get a lot nicer along the way.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, giving a cheeky grin. “For example, dinner’s on me tonight.”

“Oh no, please stop, Iwaizumi-san. We’re moving way too fast!” Suga exclaimed, feigning a gasp.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Iwaizumi laughed in response, “So what will it be, sundubu with seafood or no?”

“… seafood please. And make it extra spicy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah, long live Iwasuga! I know this fic may not seem like much but I've had this idea of Suga picking Iwaizumi up after practice for tofu w/ Oikawa being a little shit to him during their first encounter for over a year now. Call it a personal headcanon, maybe.


End file.
